


An accidental wedding

by smaragdbird



Series: Terror Rare Pair Week [14]
Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Banter, Flirting, if by history you mean Blanky and Ross sleeping together naked to keep warm, inspired by history, real life writes the best tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 03:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21469660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: Written for the Terror Rare Pair WeekYou knew you had fucked up when your best friend and your fiancé gave you identical looks of disbelief.
Relationships: Captain Francis Crozier/Thomas Blanky, Captain Francis Crozier/Thomas Blanky/Lady Ann Ross/Sir James Clarke Ross, Francis Crozier/Sir James Clarke Ross, Lady Ann Ross/Sir James Clark Ross, Thomas Blanky/Sir James Clarke Ross
Series: Terror Rare Pair Week [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542748
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25
Collections: The Terror Rarepair Week 2019





	An accidental wedding

You knew you had fucked up when your best friend and your fiancé gave you identical looks of disbelief.

“I let you go to the Arctic without me one time and you end up getting married?” It wasn’t clear if Crozier was talking to James or Thomas or both of them.

“To be fair, we didn’t know at the time it was a marriage ritual”, Thomas defended them both with James nodding along next to him.

“Not even when they asked you to take of your clothes?” Ann had her head tilted sceptically.

“It’s not that uncommon.” Ross’ defence sounded weak even to his own ears even though it was the truth.

Ann turned to Francis. “Really, it’s not that uncommon to take off your clothes off in the Arctic while being guests at someone else’s home.”

“It’s happened before”, Francis shrugged.

“Happened to whom?” Ann demanded to know.

“Us”, Francis replied, gesturing between himself and Thomas. Then he paused. “Wait, was it…”

“…the exact same ritual?” Thomas finished for him. “Yes. That’s why we didn’t suspect anything being amiss. But if that ritual means we’re married…” He gestured between himself and James.

“…then it means we’re married as well”, Francis realised. 

“What?” James asked.

“Good news Miss Coulman”, Thomas grinned at Ann. “Since I was already married as it seems, my wedding to your fiancé is null and void.”

“My father will be unhappy to hear that he has no reason to cancel our wedding after all.” She sighed as if bringing this message to her father was a great chore. “And congratulations on your marriage Mr Blanky.”

“Aye, I could do worse than Francis.” Thomas slapped his back for good measure. 

“As neither you of invited me to the wedding, I feel we should hold a double reception to remedy that”, James said, knowing full well that Francis hated parties. But it would scandalise Ann’s father even further.

“That’s a splendid idea”, Ann clasped her hands, eyes shining mischievously. “My father will hate it and he might even choose not to attend.”

“I feel since I married these two, I should marry you as well just so we’re all on the same page”, Thomas said and Francis couldn’t tell if he was joking or not. Maybe both.

The look in Ann’s eyes when she heard him could be described as positively gleeful. “I like the way you think Mr Blanky.”

“Please, call me Thomas.”

“Please call me Ann then, Thomas.”

“As you wish, Ann.”

She linked her arm with his. “Now, tell me more about this ritual…”

“How likely is it that your husband will elope with my fiancé?” James asked quietly as they watched Thomas and Ann depart.

“We’re all going to live in the same place anyway, I wouldn’t worry about it, James.”

“Right you are, Frank, right you are.”


End file.
